


I'll Keep You Cumming; Keep You Up All Night

by The Lone Wolf (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Reader Insertion [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (sort of), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/The%20Lone%20Wolf
Summary: Your favourite thing is to make Baron begs for the release he needs.Title from: Cum Junkie by Genitortures





	

Baron’s back arches off the bed and a soft grunt falls from his lips. His thighs quiver a little bit and you smirk around his cock, fingers pressing into the skin underneath them. You’ve been gripping and grabbing at his thighs since this started; you’re pretty sure he might be bruised in the morning. His hand is heavy and hard on the back of your head, pushing you down when he needs it; it’s his way of begging. He won’t force you down if you don’t want to, but he’ll whine and squirm, panting softly – like he just did.  
  
You decide to tease him, to make him squirm and gasp your name out, his tone almost, but not quite, begging.  
  
Your head begins to bob, making him groan deep from his stomach. This is what Baron wanted; he wants to feel you all around him, he needs his cock in your throat, but you won’t let him. You won’t give him the luxury of cumming so soon after you started.  
  
Instead, your head pulls up slightly, and your hand wraps around the base of his cock, giving small strokes to ensure you don’t hit yourself in the face as you work. Your tongue slowly wraps around him, licking quickly as best you can as you try and suck his tip at the same time. Eventually, you change to flicking your tongue through his slit, squeezing his shaft.  
  
Baron whines and chokes your name out, hips jerking upwards slightly but you use your spare hand to tap his hip, telling him off silently. Baron gasps out, and you dare to pull your mouth free with an obscene pop to grin at him.  
  
Tears of pleasure are slipping down his face, and you can’t help but smirk at the mess you’ve reduced him too. He’s panting, hands fisted in the sheets as your hand keeps jerking him, giving long, languid strokes. Baron’s desperate; you can feel him pulse in your hand.  
  
“You wanna fuck my face?”  
  
“God fuck, yes, _please_.”  
  
“Beg me.”  
  
He shoots you a look, letting out a quick breath of annoyance, which hitches into a moan when you squeeze his cock, quickening your jerks.  
  
“ _Please,_ fu-CK, I really need… I really want to fuck your face, _please_ , I am _begg-ING_ you.”  
  
Baron’s a whimpering mess, and you can’t help but chuckle again as you lean over, wrapping your lips around him again and going down slowly. It takes you about a minute to work past your gag reflex, but there you are. Almost immediately, Baron shifts, and his hand in your hair fists, and his hips start fucking up almost wildly.  
  
You realise just how desperate he is, after being taken apart piece by piece, and you decide you’ve denied his orgasm long enough.  
  
Reaching down, you cup his balls, squeezing and fondling them as best you can.  
  
His hips jerk more and more erratically, and his moans get louder, sloppier, and you swear you can feel the heat pooling in his stomach on the side of your face.  
  
It takes just two more thrusts for him to cum down your throat, crying your name out before he collapses back on the bed. His hand drops from your hair and you slowly pull yourself up to watch Baron. His right forearm is resting over his eyes, and his chest heaves with pants. His whole body is shaking through his high, and there’s a smile on his face.  
  
“You okay, babe?”  
  
Baron shifts his arm, peering at you from underneath it, the smile getting wider. “Wonderful.”  
  
You smile back and move to collapse next him on his left side. His arm wraps around you, holding you close. “Don’t you ever deny my orgasm again.”  
  
You laugh, a small, wicked laugh. “Hm we’ll have to see about that. Gotta get your stamina up, no?”  
  
“That means more training,” his lips catch yours in a gentle kiss. “Not during sex. Unless we’re fucking like rabbits for a weekend.”  
  
You laugh again and catch his lips gently once more, before you cuddle up on his chest. His heart is pounding under his skin, which is cold with sweat, but it’s comfortable and you close your eyes. He wraps the duvet around you both – which had previously been kicked to the side – and you both smile, content and happy enough to fall asleep in each others’ arms.


End file.
